


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Earth AU, Half of this fic is just Ak being thirsty ngl, I might make this into a series?, Let me know your thoughts, Levi is (probably) Human, Levi is the bartender, M/M, Ryan Dalias is a twink y'all are just in denial, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Title is bc my boyf doesn't listen to ABBA and I'm emo, Who's the stripper? Read to find out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: The Strip Club AU no one asked for but everyone needs





	Lay All Your Love On Me

“This is your new position then, saucier?”

Levi smirked from across the bar.

“Only temporary,” he assures Akmazian, “I've found a weakness in the manager that may be exploitable and-”

Akmazian laughs. Strip clubs were never his scene, but he had to admit, this place was better than most he'd been to. He wouldn't have come were it not for the fact Levi had insisted. He was just visiting, really.

If there was one thing he could appreciate, however, it was the decor. Crushed velvet curtains by the main stage, suede chairs, chandeliers. Even the clients seemed to be higher class than one would expect. Akmazian felt a bit out of his depth, in all honesty.

The music was something else though. Akmazian had been there for half an hour and so far he'd sat through some classic Broadway hits, some typical strip club songs and, of all bands,  _ ABBA _ . The song playing was of the former variety. Akmazian was familiar enough with it to know it was drawing to a close. 

The dancer on stage finished with a bow. Akmazian rolled his eyes.

The man who entered the spotlight next, though, was what changed Akmazian's mind.

He had long legs and sapphire eyes, framed by long lashed. Black lace clung to his lithe frame, casting attention to his chest. His hair was candy floss pink, curling ever so slightly.

He was, in all honesty, a twink.

He approached the pole, and that was when Akmazian knew he was fucked.

The man ascended it like it was second nature right before the music flooded in. 

At the first beat, his ankles were wrapped around the pole, his body thrown back, his back arched. His arms were extended out, unusually gracefully. They fluttered for a moment.

Then the beat dropped.

And so did he.

Akmazian was so transfixed he almost didn't notice Levi chuckle.

“He tends to have that effect on people,” he remarked.

“Who is he?” Akmazian asked.

“Dr. Dalias.” 

“Stage name?”

Levi shook his head.

“He's actually using this to pay for medical school. He and his father got in some big argument and so… well he won't talk about it but-”

Akmazian was no longer paying attention. His focus was on Dr. Dalias again. At present, the way he was using the pole was driving Akmazian's mind to unknowable places. He could imagine this man, this  _ doctor _ , beneath him, Akmazian wringing every little whimper and moan out of him, running his hands through that messy pastel hair. There was a lyric in that song about getting on your knees. Akmazian wondered if the man would- 

He shook the thoughts out of his head. At this point the man was twirling mid-air, a leg and an arm wrapped around the pole. The man was determined and focused, it was clear just from glancing up at his face. His lips, painted pale pink, were parted. His breath was hitching as he reached the ground and the music fell to a halt.

The man leans over to grab a bottle of water, and it's only then Akmazian realises the man has a  _ great _ ass. He downs it quickly and fiercely, his eyes meeting Akmazian's for a split second. He shot him a small and almost shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. This is my first work for EOS 10? It's also my first fic like this. I hope y'all like it tho! Let me know what you think! Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
